Broken Like An Angel
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Rich, arrogant snob in Harry's opinion, Well that was what he used to think but an accidental discovery changes that... Warnings: Abuse, rape (incest), slash (male x male). Drarry. Hurt!Draco, Comforting!Harry. I decided that an M rating may be more appropriate but mature or sensitive content will always be marked. I do not own the Harry Potter series.
1. Chapter 1

A new story! Yay! :D I hope it's alright...

To be honest, I shouldn't really be starting a new story since I'm already writing one but I couldn't help myself. This idea just came to me and I couldn't leave it alone! Because i'm writing another story at the moment and the amount of school work I've been getting recently, I may not update this as often as I would like but i'll still try to update it regularly.

This is my first Draco x Harry story, my first Harry Potter fic and my first fic not based on an anime so this is quite a few firsts but hopefully it will turn out alright. :)

I'm not sure about the title of this story but i've never been good at titles so this is named after a song. The song is in no way related to the story, I just though it might make a good title.

Read, review and enjoy! :D

**Broken Like An Angel**

_Pain. Pain was all I could think of right now. It was all I could process and it was overwhelming. I felt the blows cease and the sound of a door closing but it was only a vague observation. I had dissociated from myself. I knew it was happening but I couldn't feel any of it. I was somewhere else trying to think of anything else and not what was happening to me. I knew that I'd have to return to myself but, based on past experiences, it would be after I had passed out. I always passed out; my body and mind just couldn't deal with all the pain and damage. As I had expected, blackness began to take over my vision and soon everything went black._

**3 hours earlier**

I walked up the magnificent driveway and stared at the spectacular manor in front me. I had seen it many times before, I lived there after all, but after having been away for a whole term I was flooded with relief at returning to it. Everything about it was grand and, though I could not describe it as cosy or particularly homely, it was my home. My mother had accompanied me from the station but my father was, of course, busy. He would be home later and, honestly, I wished he would somehow be delayed. I strode up the driveway and pushed the large wooden doors open in one confident movement. Everything was as it had been when I left 4 months ago; spotless and magnificent. I navigated around the familiar hallways and entered my bedroom. While not as awe-inspiring as the rest of the building, it was more comfortable and personal. The manor was designed to give the family a high class and intimidating reputation and it was very successful but to do so it sacrificed the cosy feeling that a home would usually have. My bedroom, however, was different. The room itself had not been designed for me specifically but I had decorated the room as I wanted it. This meant that, though it still had to look respectable, it was far more personal than the rest of the manor and I was glad for the change. I flopped down on my four-poster bed and closed my eyes, sighing in relief. I was happy to be home and the fact that my father wasn't here just made the return even better. Although life in the castle was good, it was nice to see my mother again even though I didn't show it much. I had missed the manor while I was away; it's peaceful but powerful atmosphere, the fact that I could do whatever I wanted and the emptiness. I can have as much time to myself as I want here with no one to disturb me.

I must have fallen asleep for a while as I woke up to a house elf in my doorway, nervously delivering a message.

"I'm most s-sorry to interrupt your n-nap Master Draco but dinner is served f-for you in the dining r-room."

Reluctantly I rose from the bed and followed after the house elf to find the meal that he had spoken of. I wasn't particularly hungry but I knew I should eat something and talk to my parents a little. _'Please, PLEASE tell me that father isn't back yet…'_

As I reached the grand wooden double doors that led to the dining room, I took a deep breath to prepare myself of what was to come, still mentally praying to a god I didn't believe in that my father wasn't home and that not many questions would be asked. The doors swung away from me and I walked in with confidence that I didn't feel to find my mother and father sitting at the table. _'Of course he's here. Since when do my prayers ever get answered?'_

"Hello Draco. It's good to see you again. We missed you." My father greeted politely but with none of the emotion you would expect from a father seeing his son for the first time in 4 months.

"Hello Father, Mother. It's good to see you too. I missed you both as well." I replied in a similar fashion, taking my place at the table, unfortunately, next to my father.

I began my meal which was, as expected, delicious and begged to anyone listening that they wouldn't ask any questions about my time away. Again, my prayers went unnoticed.

"So Draco… how was school? At the top of all your classes I hope?" My father asked.

"It was alright. Well… I'm not quite at the top but I'm definitely s-second…" I mumbled, the usual and expected arrogance gone under my father's gaze.

"Second? Why are you not first? Malfoys are second to none." Lucius spoke with barely contained rage.

"But Father, Granger has read every book for school plus loads more! She must have read half the library already. The damn mud-blood is a genius…" I muttered the last part to myself but he must have heard it.

"You're second… to a muggle-born?!" My father almost yelled.

"Well she's really smart and she has read every book we have for the curriculum and more. She's friends with Harry Potter too and he knows some really advanced magic..." I mumbled knowing that nothing I said would do any good. I'd tried every tactic I could think since the first time but nothing worked.

"You're second to a mud-blood? And one who's friends with Potter no less?! You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" My father shouted, making the tableware rattle quietly with its volume.

"I'm sorry! I'll try harder, I swear!" I begged knowing it wouldn't make any difference but still clinging to the last remnants of hope I had.

"Oh, you'll try harder, will you? Why weren't you trying as hard as you could anyway? Why do you even need to try?! You should be able to beat her without any effort at all! You must just be stupid. That's what it is; you can't beat her because you're too stupid!" He continued to yell and I gasped at the feeling when a hand connected hard with the side of my face. I knew that this was just the beginning but it still hurt. It always hurt at the beginning before the numbness settles in. Then it's just the mental pain; the emotional hurt that never heals and never subsides. I'm filled with the knowledge that I'm stupid, pathetic, a disgrace. I'm not good enough for my father and I never will be. I know that yet I still try. I try so damn hard but it's never enough. I'm a disappointment to everyone and that's painful to know and I can never forget since my mind taunts me with it constantly. I'm not good enough for this family and, if they knew the truth, I probably wouldn't even be a part of it and then where would I go? I have nowhere to run to, no one to turn to. It's not like anyone cares after all.

These thoughts filled my mind as the blows continued to rain down on my fragile body. The blows varied; a kick then a punch and so on which brings me to where I began my story; the pain and then the blackness.

**Broken Like An Angel**

Now, I need you guys' help. Can't believe I need your help already and it's only the first chapter but it's not so much help as your opinions... Should I write the rape graphically or just implied? It's not that I enjoy writing/reading rape but I think it has a stronger impact on the reader if it is actually written. I could make it semi-graphic or something? Kind of graphic but still quite mild? What do you all think? It won't be just that but it will be there in some form.


	2. Chapter 2

Should really be asleep right now... It's almost 1am and I have to wake up again at 6am so why the hell am I starting a new chapter?! Stupid me... Did some research though so it was a good use of time. :) I hate to imagine what my parents (or anyone really) would say if they walked in right now and saw me writing gay, incestuous rape... Oh dear...

I was asked in a review how old Draco is in this story. I'm embarrassed to say that when I received the review, I did not actually know since I hadn't thought about it but I have now decided that **both Draco and Harry are 14 years old** meaning that they are in their fourth year and this will be set during The Goblet Of Fire. The plot-line of the film/book won't really be involved in it much though. :)

Warnings: Rape (incest) in this chapter! Different ratings will be marked so that you can skip what you don't want to read, I'm going to try to keep this T rated but if anyone reads it and thinks it should be made an M, please tell me. I'm not very good at judging these things. :(

Sorry about the long Author's note... Read, review and enjoy! :D

**Broken Like An Angel**

Draco's POV

I woke up to the feel of something soft beneath my body and warmth surrounding me. From past experiences, I could guess that my mother had brought me to my bed. She always tried her best to look after me after a beating like that and I really did appreciate it but I couldn't help selfishly wishing that she would just prevent it happening in the first place. I knew it was selfish to think like that. In the beginning she had tried to protect me but Lucius is a strong man and not one to be messed with. He just slapped her and pushed her out of the way, yelling at her about how naughty children needed to be punished. The first few times she had tried but it was to no avail and she soon gave up. She had never stopped looking after me afterwards though.

I soon felt sleep taking over my mind and I gladly gave in to it, happy to escape from reality for a while.

**Broken Like An Angel**

No POV

The next time Draco woke up he was sure he had not been asleep for long. It was still dark and he felt as tired as he had when he last fell asleep. That was the first thing he noticed. The second was his father kneeling over him with a very angry expression. Not good. Looking closer, well as close as he could in the dark room, he saw that there was another emotion on his face that he couldn't quite decipher, like a predatory look that made me feel even more vulnerable and scared than he was before. He hadn't seen this look on his father, or anyone really, before and he wished it would go away and his father would leave with it.

"I heard you Draco." Lucius snarled, anger clear in his tone.

"W-what do you m-mean father? I was asleep, I wasn't making any noise." Draco defended. It was futile; his father was pissed off and nothing would change until he had channelled his anger somewhere, most likely to Draco's body.

"Oh yes you were, Draco. I heard you. Moaning and gasping. And do you know what else I heard?" Lucius asked in an obviously fake friendly voice.

"N-no, father. I don't know but i'm t-terribly sorry to have disturbed you and I am v-very embarrassed." Draco stuttered knowing that his replies to these questions would determine the severity of tonight's beating.

"Well i'll tell you then, shall I? I heard you, my only son, moaning "Potter" and "Harry". That means that, not only is my son, the heir to the Malfoy family, gay but he is having dreams about our enemy!" Lucius yelled at him.

"I'm s-sorry! I-I can ch-change!" I pleaded, shocked and terrified by the situation. I knew I had been having... inappropriate dreams about Potter recently but I was not going to let my parents find out. I knew this would be hell for me.

"I don't think you can. Just admit it; you're gay! You want cock up your arse. There's no use lying about it. I know now." Lucius sneered, a malicious smirk on his face.

"No! It's not true!" Draco begged although he knew it was pointless. His father was already very pissed off and could probably tell he was lying anyway.

Draco had known he was gay for a few months now but had told no one. He had never been interested in girls really. Sure he pretended to be sometimes since everyone else did but he never had been. What made him realise he was gay, however, was when he started having wet dreams about other guys. Well not 'other guys' per se since it was actually only Harry. Yes, Harry fucking Potter had made him gay. The supposed 'enemy'. Draco had never agreed with his father's actions and his allegiance with the Dark Lord but of course he could never oppose him either. He was far too much of a coward to do that. That was yet another reason he liked Harry so much; he admired his courage. Harry had done so much in his 3 years at Hogwarts so far. He had helped many people, saved them in some cases, and he was a very powerful wizard already even though he had only been at the school for 3 years. Draco wasn't sure what Harry's life at home had been like because all he had ever heard about it was from his father who said that he was spoiled rotten and treated like a hero just like everywhere else. However, when Draco first saw Harry, he was wearing a far too big, scrappy grey t-shirt that looked like it would slip off his shoulders at any second. His jeans had been too big as well and were being held up by a tight belt that showed how thin he was by how much spare belt there was.

**~Rape bit begins (Not really graphic but if you're very sensitive or squeamish or something, you might want to skip it) ~**

Draco was brought back from his musings by a movement from his father. He had shifted a little and was tugging at his pants, trying to remove them. He had no idea what his father was trying to do since he had been thinking when he probably should have been listening but he was fairly sure nothing good could involve removing his pyjama pants. Draco struggled weakly against his father and was shocked a terrified when Lucius moved one of his hands from their mission to removed his pants and had begun unzipping his own pants. He stared in fear as his father continued to remove the clothing from the lower half of his body before trying once again to rid Draco of his pyjamas. This time Draco struggled more forcefully. He had an idea of where this was heading and he was terrified. He tried to refuse the idea that his father would do that to him but his mind reasoned that he had already beaten and broken him in every other way so what would stop him from doing this? Draco was sure it would destroy him but that was what Lucius wanted.

He shouted and squirmed trying to escape the clutches of the too familiar man knelt above him but it was in vain. Lucius was stronger and he was determined to break Draco once and for all in this final way, stripping him of his dignity and virginity, completely humiliating and traumatising him. Draco felt with startling clarity that was only ever felt in crisis situations, the material of his pyjamas brushing down his legs as they were pulled from his body and he fought more. 'This can't be happening...' He thought, yet it was. He felt two hands roughly grab his hips and pull him back towards the man and hold him in place.

A ear piercing scream escaped the young blonde as an excruciating pain took over the boy and his thoughts shut down, mind unable to focus on anything but the feeling that could only be described as being torn in two. Tears fell freely down his face as he continued to scream until his throat was raw and unable to do so anymore. Still his father continued his actions. Finally he felt something hot run down his legs and Lucius moved away from his broken and petrified son.

**~Rape bit ends~**

"You got what you deserved. How dare my only son be gay. And to be attracted to that boy, Potter?! You are a disgrace." The blonde man spat before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco curled up on his bed, letting out a whimper as a bolt of pain struck his spine. In this position he could see that the hot substance he had felt was a mixture of white and the red of his own blood, proof of his father's actions had he needed more than the immense pain and memories that would never leave him. He began to cry more, sobs racking his body. He remained like this for a long time, sobbing and wishing it was all just some sick nightmare but the pain clearly told him that it wasn't. This was real. His own father really had raped him. The knowledge caused him to break down crying yet again. Exhausted, he fell into a fitful sleep filled with memories he prayed he would one day forget.

**Broken Like An Angel**

Do wizards have zips on their trousers?! I don't know, dammit!

I feel so sorry for Draco! Even though I wrote the damn thing! :O

Aww, Draco... *hugs*

I think I ended up procrastinating a little in the middle there because I've never written rape before (thankfully and I'd rather not do it again) so I didn't know how to go about it... Sorry. How was it? Did I do alright? I really hope it wasn't too bad. If it was, i'll try to rewrite it at some point. Please let me know what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm sorry this update has taken so long to upload! I wanted to write another chapter before I uploaded this but I didn't have the time or motivation, unfortunately. :(  
Harry arrives in this chapter! :D

**Guest: **Hello to the guest who reviewed chapter 1 this morning with a story idea. I assume you don't have an account on here but talking to you through the chapters may be a little impractical... If you have an account, please send me a PM and we can discuss it further.  
I would be happy to have a go at writing this for you but it may not be for a while because I have 2 stories going at the moment and another one-shot request that I should be writing plus I'm studying for exams. I can find the time to do this but I would like to talk to you a little more about your idea. :)

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 3  
Harry PoV

I had never travelled by portkey before and I decided that I never wanted to do it again if I could help it. It was the most disorientating experience ever and it caused me to land hard on my arse on the ground. Not what I class as comfortable travel.

I had been staying at the burrow for a while as I did most summers and Hermione had been too but this year we were going to the Quidditch World Cup. We met up with Amos and Cederic Diggory and used a portkey, unnervingly in the form of an old boot, to go to the World cup.

As we made our way to to our seats for the match, we happened to run into the Malfoys, Lucius and Draco. I was not surprised when Lucius began to mock the Weasleys though my lack of surprise did nothing to quench my anger towards the arrogant blonde man. I was, however, surprised when I saw that Draco was not joining in. He was standing quietly behind his father saying nothing with a look of... what was that? It looked like a combination of fear, sadness and pain but that didn't make sense. Why would Malfoy be any of those things, and at the Quidditch cup no less?

He must have noticed me staring at him because he looked at me with a glare but it didn't reach his eyes as the emotions from before remained there.

"Come on Harry." I heard Ron say from beside me but it took him pulling on my arm to move me from where I was standing. I was transfixed by Draco, trying to understand what was going on in his head at that moment. He was usually so predictable and easy to understand;he was angry and insulted me because he was on Voldemort's side and I was trying to kill Voldemort. Now though, I just couldn't understand what he was thinking.

I numbly followed the Weasleys and Diggorys to our seats but I wasn't paying them any attention. My mind was still on Draco. He was so quiet compared to usual and the look in his eyes told me that something was wrong, it didn't, however, tell me what. I was also unsure why I cared. Should I have been glad that the young Malfoy was being quiet and not insulting everyone for a change? By this time we had arrived at our seats but my mind had not kept up, it was still back there with Draco fucking Malfoy. I tried to focus on the excited atmosphere of the event going on around me which seemed like it should be a simple task considering the overwhelming cheer that was surrounding him. However, I couldn't get myself totally into it. Even when the match started and the rest of the audience became completely engrossed in the players whizzing around the huge pitch in front of them, part of my mind remained with the blond boy who was only a few tiers below me.

Draco PoV

Of all the people to see here, it had to be bloody Harry Potter. I guess it wasn't that surprising since he was a serious quidditch fan and the youngest Hogwarts seeker in years but I still hadn't expected to see him here. What surprised me even more was the curiosity he displayed upon seeing me. At first I hadn't noticed, too busy observing my father and ensuring his mood stayed manageable, but I had soon realised that Potter's eyes had barely left my face since we had met in the stairwell.

I looked at him with a glare that would hopefully discourage his staring but it didn't work to plan. What I saw when I looked at him was far from what I had expected. I had expected amusement and curiosity, perhaps a little hatred too but instead I found concern, confusion and slight anger, most likely from the way my father was speaking to his friends. It was common knowledge how protective Harry was of his friends and I had wondered many times in the past whether he would be as protective and possessive of any lover he would have, and he would have many I was sure. Of course he would have people queuing up for just one date with him; he was Harry Potter which, of course, counted for a lot to many people, he was undeniably good looking and, to those who knew him even a little, he was brave, kind and understanding. What's not to like? Basically he was the total opposite of myself.

He was still staring at me, more emotions I couldn't accurately decipher flitting in his eyes as the weasel dragged him away by the sleeve.

I was glad he was gone and my relief at escaping that constant watch was great. I sighed quietly, hoping my father didn't hear. I had no doubt that, even if he didn't do it now, he would punish me for it back at the manor should he hear me doing something so undignified in public. He didn't seem to notice and my relief increased even further. We made our way to our viewing box and sat down, ready for the thrilling match that was sure to take place. However, my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering to the emotions I had seen in those bright green eyes and trying to understand what they could mean. Was it concern I saw in his eyes or pity? I didn't need any pity. He didn't even know what was going on. To him I was just an arrogant, rich snob whose only interests were money and power and that's how I wanted it to stay. Well not really... I would much rather he love me like I was fairly sure I loved him but since I knew that would never happen, this would have to suffice.  
I bet it was just disgust and I was only being optimistic and thinking it was something better. It was the only logical solution since Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, would never give a shit about a pathetic idiot like myself. If even my own father hated me, why would anyone else even spare me a second glance? It was just wishful thinking on my part; the result of my disgraceful desperation and I was angry at myself for being so pathetic. I could almost hear my father's response to my muddled thoughts.

_'He's the enemy Draco! How dare you think any different! Have I taught you nothing?! It doesn't really matter anyway though, does it Draco, because even if he weren't the enemy, he would never want you. Who would? You're a disgrace! Disgusting, stupid and now, tainted. You're not a virgin anymore, remember? No one will ever want you. You're filthy and weak. You let me do it and you enjoyed it, didn't you Draco? Don't deny it...'_

I could hear my father's voice in my mind as though he were whispering it directly into my ear and I scrunched my eyes up tight, trying to dispel the thoughts. I opened my eyes again and tried to focus on the game but the cheerful atmosphere and excitement surrounding me only made me feel all the more isolated.

**Broken Like An Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long! I really wasn't sure how to write this chapter and i'm still figuring how i'm going to fit in the plot into the plot of the film. I chose one of the worst films for this since there is something going throughout most of the film... Damn... :(

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 4

Harry PoV

A large grin spread across my face as the castle came into view and I couldn't contain my excitement at being back at Hogwarts for my fourth year. The Quidditch World Cup was brilliant even though I was a little distracted and I always loved staying with the Weasleys, however, nothing could compare to being at Hogwarts. The lessons which were always fascinating to me, the people who were all so interesting and different and, even though it was exhausting and often terrifying, I found the constant dangerous 'incidents' that seemed to follow me everywhere thrilling. I didn't want these things to happen, like the chamber being opened in second year or finding out about the philosopher's stone in first year, but when they did and I had a large role to play in solving the problems, I couldn't help finding it very exciting.

Smile still on my face though I had calmed down somewhat, I looked around at the other students surrounding me. Everyone looked happy to be back... well almost everyone. A familiar blonde head was a few feet away from me and I focused on him. The deep sadness and pain was still visible accompanied by relief and, although I could see the emotions in his ethereal grey eyes, I couldn't understand it.

I was not naïve enough to believe that our strange connection at the world cup would make any difference to our relationship at school, or anywhere else for that matter, but when he saw me and looked away with a typical Draco scowl, emotions that I had not expected rose up within me; hurt, anger and... a hint of betrayal. I suppressed them as best I could and tried to join in a conversation that a few fellow Griffindors were holding nearby me but neither my head nor my heart were in it. They remained with the blonde haired, silver eyed boy mere metres from me. Somehow those metres felt more like miles...

I didn't get much of a chance to see Draco that first evening back. There was the feast in the main hall, made even more interesting by the announcing of the tri-wizard tournament, and the sorting of the first years after which we all ate more than our stomachs could really handle and retired to our dormitories to sleep off the excess food and exhaustion of the journey there.

The next day, every conversation I passed was focused on the goblet of fire that Dumbledore had revealed at the feast the day before. Personally, I really couldn't see the appeal. Risking your life for a little bit of fame; I had experienced more than my fair share of fame and it was far from what people expected. People think you have absolutely no right to privacy when you're famous, think they should be allowed access to every aspect of your life and everyone knows about you. There's no getting to no people since everyone already knows almost everything about you! Yeah... Fame is not all it's cracked up to be.

Lessons started the next day and I was, surprisingly, happy to see that I shared quite a few lessons with Malfoy. Obviously, I wasn't going to walk up to him in class and ask why he looks miserable- that would be stupid- but I could subtly study him and try to figure it out myself.

I was distracted from my musings by Ron and Hermione's voices. They were whispering so they wouldn't be caught by the teacher but sitting next to them I could hear them clearly. I realised that they probably thought I was listening so I turned slightly to look at them and tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"-just think we should get a head start."

"Hermione, how exactly do you expect to do that? You-know-who isn't exactly broadcasting his plans to the entire wizarding world, is he?" Ron replied, scepticism obvious in his tone. I now had a rough idea what they were talking about and what Hermione said did make sense.

"Well i'm not suggesting we go just waltz up to him and ask him to tell us his evil plans! I'm just saying that a bit of intel might be beneficial to us." She hissed. "What do you think Harry?" She asked, back to whispering.

"Umm... I agree that information would be helpful, especially since he's already attacked once, but Ron has a point; how do you intend to do that?" I replied, saying they were both right in an attempt not to anger either of them.

"You really think that I don't have a plan?! I suggest we use your invisibility cloak, Harry, and sneak into the Slytherin common room. Many of the known Death Eaters children' are in Slytherin so we might be able to find out something useful." Ron and I just stared in surprise and slight amusement. "What?" She hissed when we just stared.

"I will never get used to you suggesting to break the rules... We are having a really bad influence on you." Ron muttered.

"It's a good idea though." I interjected.

"We'll do it tonight then, alright? The sooner we get information, the longer we have to plan a counter-attack or a defence." Hermione told us. Ron and I nodded in confirmation before turning back to the teacher and trying to figure out what he was talking about... Tonight would be a good opportunity for me to find out a bit more about what was going on with Malfoy.

**Broken Like An Angel**

Hope you liked it. Not much happened in this chapter but the next few chapter should be more eventful. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 5

"Are you sure about this?" Hermoine asks, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, this is a bad idea, mate. Let me come with you; we've done it before." Ron added.

"No. I'll be fine. Nobody will even know that i'm there." Harry insisted.

Midnight found the three students, huddled in the Gryffindor common room, speaking in hushed tones while trying to execute their plan. They had had it all figured out until, a few moments ago, Harry had announced that he intended to go under the invisibility cloak by himself. This, of course, had been met with accost from his two closest friends who had claimed it was, to quote Hermione, 'far too dangerous to go alone'. Harry, however, was insistent and refused to change his mind. This was the perfect opportunity that he had been waiting for and he was not about to let it slip through his fingers by letting Ron come with him to the dungeons.

Harry pulled the cloak over his head, successfully putting an end to any further debate and headed towards the portrait hole that would let him out into the castle. Walking cautiously through the halls of the castle, the black haired boy was alert to every sound, listening for the sound of approaching footsteps or the meow of Mrs. Norris that would mean he spent the next few afternoons in detention. He knew that getting caught wandering the halls after dark would land him in trouble that he really didn't need right now and he also knew that it would lose Gryffindor house points which they desperately needed thanks to Snape and his discrimination against them in potions class. This knowledge however, only forced him to be careful and keep quiet; nothing could discourage him from his mission. No matter how much trouble he might get into for it, he was determined to get to the Slytherin dorms. He continued on his way, trying to keep silent and navigate his way around the darkened school without using Lumos for fear of being caught.

When he reached the wall behind which the Slytherins reside, he leaned against another wall and waited. Without knowing the password, all could do was wait and hope that someone would enter or leave the common room so that he could slip in undetected.  
Eventually, about twenty minutes later, a Slytherin boy who Harry didn't recognise but seemed to be in his fifth or sixth year, muttered a word that he couldn't decipher and the wall swung open to allow him access. Seeing his chance, Harry leaped through the doorway with as much discretion as he could manage while still making it through before the door close once again. Looking around the common room, the Gryffindor could see that like their common room was designed for them, this was obviously designed for the Slytherins. The walls were stone and there was green and silver everywhere. Decoration was sparse but regal and the whole room was rather gloomy and cold yet it still maintained a luxurious and grand atmosphere.

Prying his gaze away from his surroundings, Harry set about his missions. First he needed to do some investigation about the death eaters' and Voldemort's plans to report back to Hermione and Ron. Honestly, he didn't think that he would find anything but he thought he should look anyway, just in case. Why would they have information and just leave it lying around the common room?! Not all of the Slytherins were death eaters or death eaters' children. After that he had his own mission to tend to. That was the real reason he wouldn't let Ron come with him.

Quickly shuffling through the contents of the common room, Harry concluded that there was, as expected, nothing incriminating or even slightly helpful here. This decided, he set about trying to find his way through the dungeons to Draco's dorm.  
Many dead-ends, wrong turns and frustrated outbursts later, Harry peered around yet another door and saw yet another room filled with beds surrounded by curtains. Walking as quietly as possible across the room, he pulled the curtains of one of the beds slightly away from the wall and had to suppress a woop of joy when he caught a glimpse of the platinum blonde hair he'd been searching for all night. His joy was short-lived, however, when he stepped into the small area, shrugging the cloak off of himself and placing it next to him, and saw the aforementioned blonde hair soaked in sweat as its owner tossed, turned and flailed in his sleep, obviously trapped in a nightmare. Concern and curiosity welled up in the black haired boy as he watched his supposed enemy thrashing in his sheets, pure terror clear on his face.

Harry held his breath and turned sharply when he heard whispering, afraid he had been caught by the other Slytherins occupying the room. Behind him, he found nothing. Looking to the bed once again, he saw a slight movement of the other boy's lips and, figuring that this must be the source of the whispering and whimpering, he leaned in to hear what was being said. Harry felt his concern increase and threaten to overwhelm him when he heard the sounds more clearly.

"Father… No… No, please no father!"

It was spoken with such fear and pain and in such a pitiful tone that Harry had to take a moment to assure himself that this was indeed Draco Malfoy. This was a very vulnerable, hurt Draco Malfoy.  
Far from elegantly, the black haired boy dropped into a chair at the end of the bed and held his head in his hands. What could have happened to Draco to make him so traumatised? Was he having a nightmare or a memory? What should he do with the knowledge he now possessed? He didn't know very much still, he admitted, but he still knew more than he felt Draco would be comfortable with. How should he deal with the situation?  
He pondered this question for quite a while before formulating a plan of action. Eventually, with a plan figured out, he looked around for some parchment and a quill, finding them both on Malfoy's desk mere metres from him. Walking quietly over to the desk, he scribbled a short note signing his name at the bottom, he folded it in half then again and again before slipping it into one of the pockets of Malfoy's school robes.

Silently slipping back under the cloak, he stealthily returned to the door which led back out to the castle and ran as quietly as he could back to the Gryffindor tower to report back to Hermione and Ron that he had found nothing.

**Broken Like An Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long but I had exams recently so I didn't have much time to write. Hopefully i'll be able to update more regularly now. :)

To the anonymous reviewer of a few months ago who requested a story: I'm sorry! I completely forgot about your story but I will try to start writing it sometime soon but i'm quite busy at the moment.

Read, review and enjoy! :)

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 6  
Draco PoV

I woke up feeling like I had barely slept which, to an extent, was true. I had woken repeatedly throughout the night, fragments of memories accompanying me into consciousness each time and haunting me until sleep took me once again and a new, equally terrifying event was vividly replayed before my eyes.

I tried to clear my mind of the residual memories of the night, breathing deeply in and out with the hope that it would help, before stretching and reluctantly dragging myself from the comfort of my bed.  
I dressed and walked to the Great Hall on auto-pilot, not really paying any attention to my surroundings. By the time I had sat at the Slytherin table and placed a few select items of food on my plate, I had mostly cleared my mind of the night's terrors. That's not to say that they were gone or forgotten by any means. They were never gone, just temporarily supressed waiting to overwhelm me again as soon as my guard is down.  
I look at the food in front of me and feel my stomach turn. It's not unusual for me to have little appetite these days but it's always worse after nights like last night and I now feel that, despite my plate containing only a piece of dry toast and a fried egg, any breakfast would probably not stay in my system very long so in order to be less suspicious, I cut up my egg and moved it around the plate a little making quite a mess. It was still obvious that nothing had been eaten but unless someone was paying close attention to me, I doubt anyone would notice.

Sitting back a little in my seat, I shove my hands into my pockets in a way that is certainly not befitting of a Malfoy. Despite this and the knowledge that, had I been back at the manor at the moment, I would have gotten at least a slap to the face for this undignified behaviour, it made me feel more… hidden, safe… inconsequential I guess and that's what I want right now; for people to just ignore me so I don't have to act like the usual me. It's hard to explain how it makes a person feel to have to act like a person they used to be. It's… exhausting, stifling and degrading to have to pretend you're someone you used to be. It's made even worse by the fact that I wish more than anyone that I could go back to that time…  
As I pushed my hands further down into the depths of my pockets, I felt something brush against my fingers. Grasping the object in my hand I vaguely registered that it was rectangular in shape as I pulled it out to investigate it further. It was a piece of parchment folded into quarters and I had no idea how it had gotten there.

Opening it, I read the short message inside and could not hide my shock as my head snapped up and I scanned the Gryffindor table for a certain mess of untameable black hair. I found him and, much to my surprise and slight discomfort, bright green eyes met my silver ones and a small smile was sent in my direction. I felt my cheeks heat up and I hoped that my blush wasn't noticeable and that the glare I was sending in return would send the message that I did not appreciate his little message.  
It seemed, however, that Potter did not understand that as he just continued smiling before turning away to resume his breakfast and conversation with the other Gryffindors.

'Why must he be so naïve… Probably because he was pampered and spoiled for his entire life since he's "The Boy Who Lived". He has no idea about the suffering going on in the world, in other people's lives.'

Deciding I'd sat there pretending to eat for long enough, I rose from my seat and made my way to back to the Slytherin common room and my dorm to collect my equipment for potions class first. 'With the Gryffindors… Great.'  
Flopping with no grace whatsoever onto my bed, again I removed the note from my pocket and unfolded it, staring at the messy scrawl of ink across the page.

_Draco,_

_I need to talk to you. Could you meet me on the Astronomy Tower at 10pm? To be honest, I'm not really expecting you to show up but I would appreciate it if you did and I think that it could benefit you as well._

_Harry P._

I wasn't sure if the note had been written quickly or if Harry's handwriting was always so horrendous and I still had no idea when he had managed to put this in my robe but I did know that my curiosity was piqued. Why did he want to meet me? What could The Boy Who Lived possibly have to say to pathetic death eater scum like me? Walking to potions in a contemplative trance, I pondered this question but found no answers. Perhaps meeting him would clear up this dilemma… How much harm could it really do anyway?

**Broken Like An Angel**

That was quite a bit shorter than I intended for it to be… Hopefully I'll be able to upload a new chapter soon to make up for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I noticed that I have a lot more followers than I have reviews on this story and reviews make me very happy so could you perhaps review more...? I don't want to seem like one of those authors who only writes to get loads of reviews but they really do encourage me to write and I love hearing what you readers think of the story and the chapters; it helps me figure out what to do in the next chapters. It doesn't need to be anything long, just something is nice. :)

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 7  
Harry PoV

For the entire potions class I could feel Malfoy's glares in my direction. He'd glare at me then turn back towards the teacher for few minutes before looking back at me again. He clearly wasn't paying attention to the lesson and I amused myself with the thought that Malfoy's potion next lesson could go wring because his attention was on me. Of course, knowing him, it was very possible that his potion would still somehow turn out perfectly.  
I knew his glares weren't of malice but of confusion and suspicion. He was trying to figure out why I wanted to talk to him, how i'd gotten the note to him and whether all this was some kind of elaborate trick to humiliate him in some way. Being enemies for as long as we had been had made me quite good at understanding how he thinks. I had always suspected that he wasn't quite as arrogant as he led everyone to believe but in the last few days since we had returned to Hogwarts, my suspicions had been confirmed. It wasn't anything obvious and anyone else probably wouldn't have even noticed; I did though. There was a falseness to his arrogance that had always had me skeptical which was now even more pronounced, like he was struggling to keep up the act, and that along with some other strange behaviour made me sure that something was very wrong with Draco Malfoy.

I was eagerly anticipating 10pm despite the nervousness I felt at the knowledge that he may not show up and even more so at the thought of the conversation that would take place if he did.  
Should I ask him straight out what he was having a nightmare about or should I try to figure it out using more subtle methods? The Gryffindor in me wants me to just ask him; that's the honest way, but then I remember who i'm dealing with. This is a slytherin, a cunning, sly and secretive boy. This is Draco Malfoy. He's not going to just tell me of all people because I ask him nicely. Chances are I was going to have to use underhanded tactics if I really wanted to help Draco with whatever was plaguing him. And, for some reason, I really did want to help him.

The rest of the day's classes passed torturously slowly without Draco to amuse me and by the last few hours I was begging any God that may exist for 10pm to hurry up. Even though I was still nervous, I was excited at the prospect of finally getting an idea of what was going on with Malfoy. I'm still not sure why I care so much about it. I don't hate him but that's not to say we're suddenly best friends so why am I making such an effort to help him? It was a question I still had no answer to and I was beginning to think that, should I ever figure it out, I may not like the answer I find. Do I just have some kind of compulsive need to save everyone or is it something else?

When the last lesson finally ended I could hardly restrain my relief and, judging by my two best friends' expressions, I didn't do very well at it. Thankfully they didn't question it, probably just putting it down to fatigue or something similar.  
As 10pm drew nearer I found my nervousness increasing and, sitting in the Gryffindor common room at 9pm, I was sure that the whole of Gryffindor, if not the whole school, knew what was going on despite how unrealistic the idea was. I was fidgeting, my foot was tapping and I was checking the time every 10 seconds or so. At around 9:40pm I deemed it time to go and declared that I was going to bed before walking to the dormitories, yawning for good measure on the way. Upon reaching the tower that housed the boys' dormitories I sped to my trunk and withdrew the shimmering material of my invisibility cloak, draped it over myself and left the Gryffindor area as stealthily as possible.

I navigated the maze or corridors in the castle with practice ease, my mind on other things. My apprehension grew with each step closer to the Astronomy tower and I momentarily considered turning back and just forgetting about it all; Malfoy probably wouldn't show anyway. I hastily discarded that thought. There was a chance that he would come and I didn't want him to think I tricked him. I needed him to trust me if I was going to stand any chance of figuring this out and helping Draco with it and I genuinely did want to help him.

I felt a coldness on my face bringing me bck to the present and making me realise that I had already arrived on the roof of the Astronomy tower. Looking around I saw stars in the already dark sky and the moon was supplying minimal light to the roof which was devoid of any other person. I breathed a sigh of relief that Draco wasn't there yet as I still had no idea what to say to him.

"That relieved that I hadn't shown up Potter? Sorry to disappoint you then."

I span to see Malfoy standing there, anxiety and hurt masterfully hidden but still evident if one looks hard enough and knows what to look skin looked more pale than usual and his hair seemed to reflect the moonlight giving the boy an almost ethereal appearance. Tearing my eyes from where they had been transfixed to my enemy I realised I should speak and explain myself.

"Hi." Not quite what I had in mind...

**Broken Like An Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

I've been watching some stuff on YouTube about Tom Felton recently like interviews and I can't believe how cute he is! I already knew Draco Malfoy was awesome and know I know that Tom is too! Plus I found the hottest picture ever of him the other day... ;)

Read, review and enjoy! Reviews are really nice. They make me very happy. :D

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 8

No PoV

"Hi..." Harry replied, obviously caught off guard.

Draco span on his heel and began to walk briskly back the way he had come from but was stopped before he could reach the door by a hand around his wrist accompanied by an exclamation of 'Wait!'. Slowly turning around, Draco was met with desperate emerald eyes staring straight at him.

"What do you want Potter? I don't have time to waste talking to you. I know that you're tricking me somehow and frankly I'm really not in the mood."

The arrogant words did nothing to fool Harry, however, as he could clearly see the hurt that was plainly there on the blonde's face.

"I'm not tricking you, I'm just... worried about you." Harry mumbled.

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and Saviour of the wizarding world, is worried about Draco Malfoy, son of one of the dark lord's most loyal and powerful Death Eaters? Just how stupid do you think I am Potter? How about you just tell me what you're trying to do and what you intend to get out of it and then I can mock your simple-minded scheme and we can get it over with?" Malfoy suggested with half-hearted condescension.

"Why are you so sure this is a trick? I really am just concerned. I know that you're having nightmares and, though I don't know what they're about, I want to help. Considering that you're... well, you, I doubt you've told anyone about it so I just wanted to tell you that i'm here if you need me." Harry explained, a slight blush and defensive tone becoming increasingly evident as he spoke.

'I always need you but not in the way you're suggesting...' Draco thought.

"And what makes you think I need your help Potter?!" Malfoy yelled. Stopping momentarily to regain his composure, he closed his eyes and reminded himself that Malfoys do **not **yell. He didn't even want to think about what his father would do if he knew he was embarrassing the family even further. Only once he felt he could continue in a way befitting of a Malfoy did he speak again. "Of course, the saviour of the wizarding world has to save everyone. Can't just leave people alone, can you? You have to be the hero and make everyone think you're the best damn person to have ever lived. Well I'm not someone that needs saving and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me the hell alone."

'Please leave. I need to forget you or make myself hate you again and you're making that impossible! Leave! Leave me alone... but I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone again. I want you to stay with me but not the way we are now. You need to leave for your own safety and my sanity. You're not safe around me. I want to protect you but that's just another thing I can't do...'

"I don't help people to make them think highly of me, I do it... to make them happy, I guess. Is your pride and your family name really so important to you that you would refuse help from the only person who even knows there is a problem?" Harry asked, green eyes boring into Draco's silver ones. He stayed silent under the intense of the other boy.

"I'm not saying that we have to become best friends all of a sudden or anything but, if you ever need to talk, come and find me or send me an owl and i'll meet you somewhere, ok? I mean it; any time. I really do just want to help you Draco, no tricks." The black haired boy said softly before walking past the still silent Malfoy, not waiting for an agreement he knew he wouldn't get, and leaving to return to the Gryffindor common room.

With the object of his affection and his biggest weakness gone, Draco walked unsteadily to a nearby wall and slumped down against it. He sat motionless for a minute or two, still taking in the events of the last half an hour or so, before he moved to rest his head on his knees and let a few long overdue tears escape.

**Broken Like An Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

Today I realised that one of the main reasons that men are so much more ashamed of admitting/reporting that they have been raped than women is probably because so many people still think that men can't be raped. There was a discussion in my psychology class a little while ago and almost the entire class thought that it's impossible for a man to be raped which is just ridiculous!  
I think the other main reason would be that men are stereotypically supposed to be strong and able to fight and protect themselves so supposedly they shouldn't allow it to happen.

I think that it's ridiculous that men should be any more ashamed of it than women and I think that it needs to be more well publicised so that people know that it doesn't just happen to women and that it's a terrible thing to happen to anyone. Men need as much support as women after it.

Ok, that's the end of my rant but it was something I wanted to mention considering the topic of this story and because I think it's really important. It will become a bit more relevant later in the story too.

Read, review and enjoy. Reviews make me happy! :D

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 9  
Harry PoV

After a day full of classes and the fact that it was quite late by the time I had finally managed to fall asleep last night, I was very tired by the time we had all gathered in the great hall to hear Dumbledore announce the names of the tri-wizard champions. However, despite my fatigue, the atmosphere in the castle was contagious and I sat in the hall with as much excitement as everyone else. I looked around the hall, searching for white-blonde hair and located the boy sitting at the front of the hall.

Since people in our year were not allowed to enter the tournament, I did not know very many of the students who had put their names in the goblet. I didn't envy the chosen champions in the slightest. They wanted fame and glory but I'm sure that once they get it, it won't be as great as they thought it would be.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the room as Dumbledore stepped up to the goblet and as he spoke the flames began to rise and swirl into patterns. The fire changed colour and it spat out a small piece of paper.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Victor Krum."

Another piece flew from the fire.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour."

The final piece. The Hogwarts champion.

"And the champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory."

As Dumbledore began walking away and the students started to chatter to each other, the fire once again twisted and rose from the goblet, changing to red and bright purple flames, more violently than the past three times. I knew nothing about the Goblet of Fire or the tri-wizard tournament but I immediately got a bad feeling about this.

Dumbledore walked back to the goblet, clearly suspicious and very confused. As yet another scrap of paper floated down from the goblet, the headmaster almost snatched it out of the air in his haste and he whispered out a name that I couldn't quite hear.

"Harry Potter." His voice rang out clearly through the hall this time.

In utter shock and surprise, I looked around as if expecting someone else to stand and declare themselves Harry Potter and I would remain blissfully uninvolved. Upon realising that this clearly wasn't going to happen, I sat down and tried to hide behind the other students in a pitiful attempt to go unnoticed.

"Harry Potter!" The elderly wizard yelled.

With 'encouragement' in the form of a shove from Hermione behind me and the pressure of everyone's eyes intently focused on me, I shuffled to the front of the room to the accompaniment of accusing whispers. I quickly accepted the scrap of paper held out to me and chanced a glance at Malfoy to gauge his reaction to this unexpected turn of events. He seemed outwardly calm but I could tell that internally he was almost as shocked and confused as I was. I couldn't quite decide if it was better to remain in the great hall with the teachers and the intense stares of jealousy and hatred from the other students or to stand in the other room with the champions sending me angry and suspicious looks and awaiting the bombardment of questions that was sure to happen once the teachers arrived. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind that any of those stares of jealousy and betrayal could be from my friends...

I trudged through the hall and hallway and, reluctantly, entered the room that the other champions were waiting in. As their attention turned to me, I was greatly tempted to just run and not have to hear the inevitable news that I would once again be risking my life this year.

I heard before I saw the teachers enter as the heavy double doors slammed open and they rushed down the steps then I felt my shoulder grabbed and shaken.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet? Tell me honestly Harry, we need to know!" Dumbledore demanded.

"No sir, I didn't! I swear I didn't put my name in!" I answered desperately, hoping that they would not make me participate in the tournament.

Praying to any god that might exist that I could just have one normal year and watch the tournament with the rest of the school and not compete as a champion, I paid little attention to the argument that followed about how I was **obviously** lying.

My mind wandered to what participating in the tournament could mean. I'd heard that it's really dangerous ans that people die in it! I tried to reassure myself a little with the knowledge that I'd have Hermione and Ron's support and that, even if we weren't 17 years old, Hermione could probably tell me about any spell I might need. I couldn't convince even myself, however, and was just thankful that i'd have the moral support of my friends and the rest of Gryffindor and, hopefully, Malfoy too. Plus there's always the chance that they will decide i'm too young or that there can't be four champions and then I won't have to do it anyway.

That hope was quickly shattered when I heard Fudge shout "The goblet is a binding contract. He has to take part!"

How was I, at 14 years old, supposed to survive in a tournament restricted to only wizards over the age of 17? How did my name get into the goblet anyway?! Did one of the older students put my name in as a joke, not thinking i'd be chosen or that I wouldn't be allowed to participate if I was.

By the time I started to move out of my thoughts and back into reality, I had found my way back to the Gryffindor tower on autopilot. As I climbed the stairs and went through the portrait hole, trying to ignore the fat lady's awful singing, I was happy that I could finally find Ron and Hermione and talk to them about this whole messed up situation.

Finding no one in the common room, I almost ran up the stairs to the boys' dorm where people were either already asleep or getting ready for bed. Luckily, Ron was not asleep yet.

I sat down on my bed, thinking once again about the tournament when I was brought back to reality by Ron's voice.

"How did you do it?" Without giving me a chance to answer, he continued. ""Never mind, it doesn't matter. Might have let your best friend know though."

"Let you know what?" I asked, baffled that Ron of all people was acting like this. He knew how much I hated all the fame and attention that came with being The Boy Who Lived.

"You know bloody well what." Ron replied moodily.

"I didn't ask for this to happen Ron, ok? You're being stupid." I answered, disbelieving that I was having this conversation with my best friend.

"Yeah, that's me; Ron Weasley – Harry Potter's stupid friend." Ron sulked as he got into bed and lay down. I looked at Neville and Seamus for back-up but received none. They merely looked away, trying not to get involved. Going over to Ron's bed, I tried to explain things to him, to make him understand.

"I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory, I just want to be..." I paused, not really knowing what to say to make him change his mind. "Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why, it just did, ok?" I said, failing to keep the desperation out of my voice but he lay down, turning his back to me. Exasperated, I returned to my bed and sat down again, hoping that he'll have seen reason by the morning. As I sat there, I heard Ron mutter "Piss off" before laying back down.

Angrily I pulled the covers up to sleep and try to hold back tears that I was so close to shedding as the events of the day caught up to me. After tossing and turning for what must have been at least an hour, maybe two, I pushed back the covers and rummaged in my trunk for my invisibility cloak. Finally finding it under my quidditch kit, I draped it over myself and crept down the stairs, across the common room and through the portrait hole into the castle hallways.

**Broken Like An Angel**

Unfortunately, this chapter was mostly just repeating the film although I have to admit I didn't actually use the film for most of it so it might not be exact... The next chapter should be more interesting. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy birthday to Harry Potter and J.K Rowling! :D**

Read, review and enjoy! Reviews make me happy! :D

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 10  
No PoV

As Draco was in the Astronomy tower, looking up at the stars and enjoying the peace that could only ever be found late at night, the door to his right creaked open, breaking the silence that had settled around him. Spinning around, wand drawn, Malfoy looked confused at the wizard in front of him. Returning his wand to his pocket, he spoke.

"Potter. What are you doing here? Why aren't you out celebrating with the Gryffindors?" He asked a little maliciously but with a trace of genuine curiosity.

"Celebrating? With who? The entire school thinks i've betrayed them in some way, Ron included. Who exactly would I be celebrating with?" Harry snapped, slumping against a wall and looking out at the water around the castle with a foul expression.

"What would I even be celebrating anyway? Right from when the tournament was first announced I said that I did not envy the champions at all. I don't want eternal glory! I just want a normal year at Hogwarts for once!" Harry yelled, tears once again threatening to fall.

Unsure about what to do in this unusual situation, Malfoy moved closer to Harry and sat down beside him. The black haired boy seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to though as he jumped slightly when he saw the blonde sit down. Malfoy didn't say anything so Harry just kept talking.

"I already have fame as 'The Boy Who Lived' and that's bad enough! I hate it!"

"You hate being famous as the only person to have ever survived being targeted by Voldemort? 3 times?" Malfoy interjected, surprise blatantly obvious on his face. He had always thought that Harry loved all the fame, attention and special treatment he got for being The Boy Who Lived. That's what he had always been told and what he'd always believed.

"Of course I hate it! I can never have a regular year at school, everyone expects me to be some amazing heroic person who can do anything and save anyone, people judge and insult me because they've read about me and think they know me as a person and therefore have the right to. People always see me as Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but never Harry Potter, 14 year old boy. Even Ron and Hermione do it sometimes... Thinking I can do anything because i'm Harry Potter and he's Harry Potter so nothing ever bothers him... things like that. But now I don't even have Ron because he thinks I betrayed him by putting my name in the goblet without telling him even though I didn't put my name in at all! He just won't listen! I don't want to be a tri-wizard champion!" Harry ranted, only now noticing the tears that had managed to escape.

Quickly scrubbing at his eyes and cheeks with his sleeve, he shyly looked over at Malfoy, hoping that he hadn't noticed. Silver eyes were looking straight into emerald and Harry's cheeks gained a bright red tint but he was surprised to see that there was no condescension or mockery in the blonde boy's eyes, only understanding and the ever present sadness. Harry's eyes grew comically wide when Draco reached forward and wiped away the remaining tears from his cheeks with the edge of his school robe sleeve with a small smile playing on his pink lips.

Then Harry saw something change in Draco as he pulled back and stuttered a quick 'We should really be going to sleep now... so good night' before rushing through the door and fleeing back to the dungeons leaving an utterly bemused Harry Potter behind him.

When Draco reached the Slytherin common room, he sat down heavily on the nearest couch and remembered the last hour or so. Things had been going great! He'd been spending time with Harry that didn't involve fighting in any way and the black haired boy had actually been opening up to him. He'd looked so adorable too with tears in his eyes, a shy expression and vibrant blush. And then, of course, it had been ruined. He'd just been gently touching Harry's cheek soft, slightly damp, cheek when he'd had a flashback.

His father yelling, punches and kicks to his fragile body but most vividly his father telling him that he'd heard Draco moaning Harry's name and the agony that had followed. It had only been short flashes but it had been enough to terrify him and make the need to run far away overpowering.

Standing on shaky legs, Draco stumbled to his dorm room, quickly got ready for bed and flopped down onto the mattress. Then curling up and pulling the covers around him, he attempted sleep.

**Broken Like An Angel**

So far in this story Draco seems to be help Harry more than Harry is helping Draco but I swear it will change soon. Draco needs to start trusting Harry more.  
The next chapter is much more Draco-focused and longer. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Relatively graphic rape in this chapter but I will mark the point at which I think it becomes M rated and then I will mark when it ends.

**I want to make it abundantly clear that the things Lucius says during this and any other chapter are not my opinions!  
**Also, it's a common misconception that if a guy is raped and gets aroused then they must enjoy it and it therefore isn't rape. This is not true! It is a natural reaction and causes great guilt to the victim. I'm trying to show this in this chapter and the rest of the story.

Read, review and enjoy. Reviews make me happy! :D

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 11  
Draco PoV

_~Nightmare~_

_It started out just like the other times so I knew from the start that this would end very badly and very painfully for me._

_I once again woke in the middle of the night to find my father looming over me, a predatory look only too obvious on his face. Having an idea of what might happen this time, unlike the first time when I was caught completely off guard, I made a run for it. Squirming out of my father's weak grasp, I stumbled away from my bed thinking that I had avoided another agonizing encounter._

_That was until a hand roughly grabbed my wrist, pulling me backwards. As my back met the suddenly terrifying expanse of mattress, my mind spun as I thought about every escape route I could from this situation but each solution was dismissed as impossible. I continued to squirm hoping that I could somehow get away. Seeing my struggles, father put my arms in a vice-like grip making it impossible for my much smaller body to overpower him. A smug smile, so similar to my own that it made me feel sick, spread across his face at my helplessness._

_Releasing one of my hands, he reached down and I felt a hand pulling on the waistband of my pyjamas. Realising that I had a free hand, I instinctively swung out at the man on top of me._

_As soon as my hand made contact with father's shoulder I regretted it._

_Now with murderous eyes, my father grabbed my hand and yanked it above my head, bringing the other to join it seconds later. Grasping both of my wrists together on one of his hands, he roughly pulled my pyjama pants off. In a weak attempt to save myself, my legs flailed and struck something solid. I knew that solid thing had been my father when a strong punch impacted with my stomach. I cried out at the pain radiating from my abdomen._

_I looked wildly around for my wand, locating it on the top of a chest of drawers a few metres from the bed – even if I could get one of my hands free, I wouldn't be able to reach it. Realising that there really was no way to escape my father, I felt tears fill my eyes and an involuntary whisper leave my mouth at the hopelessness of the situation. I refused to cry or beg, knowing it would only anger the blonde man more but wasn't sure how long i'd be able to manage it during the pain that was inevitably to come._

_**~M rated content~**_

_To my great surprise, my father turned me on my back and leaned in so close to me that I could feel his hot breath on my skin and it made me shudder in disgust. His lips made contact with my neck and he began to kiss down the pale skin of my neck, sometimes sucking or licking, until he reached my chest. Then he dragged his tongue down to my right nipple and flicked it with his tongue, sucked and then blew cold air onto the hardened nub. I shivered at the feeling and my father smirked once again. I felt guilt well up inside me as my dick began to harden under father's ministrations. After a little pinching and sucking on my other nipple, he resumed his tongue's journey down my body, over my surely bruised stomach and down to my semi-hard penis. Blowing cold air over the sensitive skin, I saw my father's face once again, smug grin in place._

"_See? I knew from what you must have been dreaming that you're just desperate for a cock up your arse. Look how hard you are for your own father. You fags are all just desperate sluts willing to do anything to get fucked." He sneered._

"_No father! You're wrong! I'm not gay! I can change!" I begged._

"_I'm not wrong and i'm going to give you exactly what you clearly want so badly."_

_The pain that followed was unbearable and I thought I might pass out but I had no such luck. I don't know how long the agony lasted but after a while, I felt a cool hand on my dick, stroking up and down until, against my will, it was hard. I tried to stop it, to make it go away but I couldn't as the hand just kept stroking and as I felt a hot liquid enter my body I came with tears streaming down my face, sobs racking my body and guilt overwhelming me. Only then did I finally fall unconscious._

_**~End M rated content~**_

_~End of nightmare~_

I sat bolt upright, my face wet with tears and the rest of my body drenched in sweat. Leaping out of bed, I grabbed a towel from my trunk and bolted to the nearest bathroom, not caring that it was still the early hours of the morning. I had to wash the dirty feeling off. I refused to cry until i'd reached the privacy of the bathroom and when I reached it I burst through the door, shoved it closed behind me and turned on a shower. Stepping under the spray, I scrubbed frantically at my skin, the tears i'd been holding back falling uncontrollably down my cheeks and mingling with the water running down my body. Flashes of the memory returned to me and I turned the temperature up and scrubbing at my skin until it was raw but still not stopping. I still felt dirty and I could almost feel my father's hands still on me. As I remembered that night, I scrubbed at my neck remembering the mark I had found there when I had finally awoken.

I turned the temperature up more, not even turning it down when it began to burn my skin a little. Leaning against the cold, smooth tiles behind me, I slid down to the ground and wept. I felt sick to my stomach and the intense feelings of self-loathing, guilt and helplessness from that night were resurfacing and overwhelming me.

I'm not sure how exactly how long i'd sat there under the spray of the shower which, by the time I became aware of my surroundings again, had turned cold but too afraid to go back to sleep I had stayed.

Hearing footsteps in the corridor outside the bathroom, I turned off the water and wrapped my towel tightly around myself. Footsteps meant that people were waking up and would soon be coming to the bathrooms so, not prepared to be found sobbing red-skinned on the bathroom floor, I had to get out of there fast. I dried myself off, trying to look at my body as little as possible, and then redressing in my pyjamas before exiting the bathroom and returning to my dorm to change into school robes and be gone before the rest of Slytherin woke up.

**Broken Like An Angel**

Well that was pretty depressing... Hope that won't put you off reviewing.

I did quite a bit of research before I started writing this story because I've never written about rape before and it helped me quite a lot in this chapter and I hope it's reasonably realistic... :)


	12. Chapter 12

I was going to upload this tomorrow but, since it will be my birthday, I realised I might not have time so I'm uploading it today instead. :)

Read, review and enjoy! Reviews make me very happy! :D

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 12  
Harry PoV

Having arrived to breakfast earlier than usual, I was already steadily working through the food piled on the numerous plates on the Gryffindor table, when Malfoy walked in. Surprisingly, today it would have been fairly obvious to anyone who looked that there was something wrong with him. His eyes were slightly puffy and red – whether from crying, lack of sleep or both I wasn't sure – and his skin had a very unusual pink tinge to it.

Immediately I was worried. 'Why? Why would I be so worried about Draco Malfoy? He had been my enemy since i'd first met him in the summer before our first year so why am I concerned about him all of a sudden? It must just be because I know about the nightmares now. I know what it's like and that he might need someone to help him with it. Yeah, that must be it. It's perfectly natural to worry about someone when they're having nightmares that are clearly very bad. Only very bad nightmares could affect someone that much, especially Malfoy.' I thought, still watching Malfoy as he walked over to his seat and sat down. He did not put any food on his plate, instead just sitting there quietly and almost motionless staring at a single empty patch of table in front of him with blank eyes. Not the kind of blank when you're not really thinking about anything but completely unnervingly devoid of any emotion and it scared me.

My attention was drawn away from the blonde by the sound of screeching and wings flapping that signalled the arrival of the post. Looking up in awe at all of the different owls swooping around the hall, I almost didn't notice when Hedwig flew in and dropped a small piece of paper next to my plate. I looked at in curiosity for a moment. I hadn't sent any letters recently so I had no idea at all who it could be from. Quickly opening it, I read the text that was written with less elegance than the beautifully flowing script I would usually see from the sender.

_Meet me outside the great hall._

_It's about... the nightmares._

_If you were just kidding about helping me, don't bother but be warned that i'll hex you into next month!_

_Draco Malfoy_

I chuckled a little at the last sentence and how typical Draco it was but turned serious again seconds later. If Draco was actually willingly accepting my help then this might be even worse than I thought. Looking around the hall for the sender, I saw that his seat was empty and the Slytherin was nowhere to be seen.

To his left, Ron had not noticed the note he had received, to focused on shovelling as much food as possible into his mouth as though ti was going to disappear forever any second. Across the table Hermione also seemed oblivious, nose in a book as usual, probably getting started on next term's work or maybe doing some 'light reading' again. Preferring that they stay unaware, I shoved the note in my pocket and muttered a feeble excuse about going to the bathroom before grabbing my bag and leaving the hall in as calm a manner as I could manage.

As soon as I went through the huge double doors of the great hall I saw Draco standing in the hallway, presumably waiting for my arrival. Without saying a word he moved forward, grabbed my arm and dragged me into a vacant classroom a couple of hallways away.

I got a strange feeling as he grabbed my arm but I had no time to analyse it before the other boy closed the door behind us and slumped against it. I could now see the pain, fear and exhaustion that he had been hiding so well in those captivating grey eyes. I could see the emotions he'd been hiding at breakfast and I could kind of understand why he'd been hiding them.

Draco didn't trust anyone enough to be so vulnerable in front of them and, considering all of his friends were Slytherins, I guess I wasn't that surprised. Yet he was showing me this vulnerable part of himself. He was trusting me immensely in this moment and that made me feel a little giddy. Until I remembered the situation at least.

Stepping towards Malfoy to close some of the distance between us, I squatted down, trying to get a better look at him. His skin was still tinted pink and his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed but now they had lost that unnerving blankness they had only minutes ago although it was replaced with nothing good.

Now we were alone, his demeanour had completely changed. The confidence that usually filled everything the blonde did was gone leaving uncertainty in its stead, the characteristic calm had been replaced by panic and even the ever present Malfoy pride seemed to have been discarded in exchange for absolute misery. I was now more determined than ever to find out what could possibly cause such a drastic change in the boy and, since Malfoy had so far been unforthcoming about it, I decided to start.

"So it's about those nightmares, huh?" I asked in the gentlest voice I could muster.

"Yeah. Sorry to bother you. It was a stupid idea! You can just leave... if you want." Malfoy mumbled and I was shocked by the thorough and dramatic personality change I was seeing.

"It's not a bother Malfoy. If I didn't want to help, I wouldn't have offered. So do you want to tell me what the nightmares are about?" I retained the gentle, kind and calm voice I had used a moment ago.

Malfoy had not yet raised his head to look at me but at this point, he lowered it even more. Staring at the ground, tears began to build up in his eyes, probably due to my mention of his nightmares' content, but he didn't let them fall. Realising that this may take a while, I shifted my position to sit on the floor in front of him, still waiting for his reply.

"Well they're not exactly nightmares... They're memories. Nightmares have never actually happened but these things have and it was my fault. I'd really rather not tell you what the memories are of though..." The other boy whispered.

"That's ok. I won't force you to. You can tell me any time if you change your mind." I reassured him. "Did you get any sleep afterwards?"

"No. I woke up really early this morning, probably around 1 or 2am though I didn't check the time, and never went back to sleep. I can't..."

I could easily tell how terrified Draco was by these nightmares/memories by the mere fact that he was telling me this. He had to be really desperate to even consider accepting help from me and even more so to instigate a meeting and not be a complete prat about it.

"Why is your skin pink?"

"You'll think i'm pathetic..." Draco whispered.

"No, I won't. I promise I won't." He still looked skeptical so I added, "You know us Gryffindors could never break a promise."

With a weak smile, he spoke again. "Well, umm... I went in the shower after I woke up to get all the sweat off of me but I couldn't get rid of the horrible dirty feeling clinging to my skin so I tried scrubbing it off and using hot water to get it off but nothing really worked..."

'He did that on purpose?! How could he do that to himself intentionally?!' I thought.

"Is the dirty feeling still there?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to offend him in any way.

"Yeah, It's always there but it's worse after a memory or a flashback..."

"You have flashbacks as well? Like during the day when you're awake?"

"Sometimes."

"And you didn't eat anything at breakfast."

Like a ghost of his usual self, Draco smirked slightly. "You were watching me Potter?"

Blushing a bit, I mumbled a reply. "I was worried about you."

A small smile appeared on the blonde's face, a strange contrast to the trace of tears still in his eyes. "I don't know why."

"To be honest, neither do I. I just know that i'm worried about you, I hate seeing you so upset like this and I want to help you. So that's what i'm going to do in any way I can." I told him honestly. "So why didn't you eat anything?"

"I can't eat after one of those nightmares. Even looking at food makes me feel ill and actually eating it makes me throw up. I tend to have a stomach-ache for most of the day as it is."

Seeing Draco like this and hearing about how he was feeling made me feel a great amount of sympathy for him; not a feeling I had really associated with the posh and spoiled Malfoy heir. I sat down next to him, moved his head to rest on my shoulder and spoke softly to him.

"You can cry if you want to. I won't judge you or tell anyone."

As if those words had flipped a switch, Draco began to cry. Loud sobs ripped through him making his body shake.

**Broken Like An Angel**

We must have stayed there for at least an hour with Draco crying on my shoulder, sobs eventually tapering off into sniffling and the occasional hiccup.

It was at this point, when Malfoy had calmed down considerably, that he seemed to actually realise what was going on. A bright blush covered his face and with wide panicked eyes he scrambled away from me, muttering under his breath. I could only make out some of what he was saying but I was sure I heard 'sorry', 'father' and mostly 'no'. He was repeating no over and over again like a mantra. He didn't actually seem to be looking at me and I couldn't tell what was going through his mind at that moment.

"Malfoy?" I asked tentatively. His eyes seemed to clear and he snapped out of his trance-like state, actually focusing on me now.

"Potter! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry to have bothered you like this; I dragged you away from your breakfast and your friends, just complained and then... cried all over your shoulder... I'm sorry."

Once again the stark difference between the composed, arrogant Malfoy and this vulnerable, terrified Draco hit me. I struggled to persuade my mind that they were in fact the same person.

"Hey Malfoy, there's no need to apologise. You're not bothering me at all. I'm glad you asked to meet me instead of trying to deal with it by yourself." I assured him.

Casting a quick spell, I saw that it was almost lunchtime. "Come on, let's go and get some lunch. You haven't eaten all day and there shouldn't be too many people there yet since most classes won't end on time. Do you think you'll be able to eat something now?" I questioned in concern.

"I might be able to eat a little... Go on ahead and i'll be there in a minute. We don't want to arise suspicion by arriving together and I need to make myself look a but more presentable...Wait, it's lunchtime?!" Malfoy yelled the last sentence making me jump slightly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm so sorry! I made you miss double potions with Snape. He's going to kill you! I'll... I'll talk to him and see if I can get you out of trouble. This is all my fault." The blonde said dropping his head into his hands in despair and guilt.

"It's fine. I'll probably get a few detentions but it's not like that's anything new. I would probably have gotten a detention if I'd gone to the class anyway so don't worry about it, ok?" I assured him having already hours ago that I was going to miss, or at least be inexcusably late for, potions class. Hopefully Hermione and Ron had made some kind of excuse for me but I was going to have to make up an excuse to tell them.

Standing up, I brushed off my clothes a bit to get rid of any dust from sitting on the floor for hours. It was not necessary though as the floors were kept as immaculate as the rest of the castle. I left the room and made my way to the hall finding it as empty as I had expected. Sitting at the huge Gryffindor table alone I felt a bit lonely but I was more worried about Malfoy.

Said boy walked in a few minutes later. Except for the slight remaining pinkness to his eyes, there was no evidence of the intensely emotional morning I had witnessed and the blank look was back making me feel slightly disappointed at the idea that I had not helped at all.

Looking over at me, Draco's eyes softened just a little and a small, nervous smile appeared on his lips that I couldn't help but return, ignoring the part of my mind telling me that Draco Malfoy, Death Eater's child and my sworn enemy, looked cute.

**Broken Like An Angel**


	13. Chapter 13

It is so difficult to write how Hagrid talks... The Harry and Hagrid dialogue at the beginning is straight from the film.

Read review and enjoy! Reviews make me very happy! :D

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 13

Harry PoV

I stared, terrified by the implications of what I was seeing.

"Dragons?! That's the first task?! You're joking..." I hissed at the huge man beside me.

"Come on 'arry. They're seriously misunderstood creatures. Although... I 'ave to admit that Horntail is a nasty piece o' work. Poor Ron nearly fainted jus' seein' 'em." Hagrid said with a slight chuckle.

"Ron was here?" I asked, disbelief and betrayal seeping into my tone.

"Well sure. 'is brother Charlie 'ad ta bring 'em over from Romania. Di'n' Ron tell ya that?"

"No. He didn't. He didn't tell me a thing." I muttered angrily. I knew that Ron wasn't exactly happy with me right now but I wouldn't have even considered that he'd have kept something so important from me.

Hagrid was looking at me in surprise and contemplation, probably not having heard and mine and Ron's... falling out. Hoping that it wouldn't last long, I didn't bother to tell him about it. Not yet at least.

"Well I'd better get going. Don't want to be caught out after curfew." I said, ignoring how pathetic my excuse was and, upon hearing and returning Hagrid's characteristically gruff 'Good night', I slipped the invisibility cloak over my head and walked reluctantly back to the castle. I had wanted to get away from the half-giant so that he wouldn't notice my anger, hurt and betrayal but now I realised that going back to the common room would mean coming face-to-face with the cause of them.

Stopping, I stood in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds not knowing where to go. In previous years, I had always had somewhere to go, be it class, the library or just the common room to find Hermione and Ron, I had never felt this lost. Deciding that this wasn't helping at all, I started walking aimlessly, paying no attention to where my feet were taking me until I found myself in front of a familiar door.

Unwittingly, I had wandered to the Astronomy tower. Pausing for a moment before opening it, I pondered the implications of that. This was the place where I had first met Malfoy alone at the beginning of the year and almost every time after that our little... meetings had been here and, before this year, the tower had held little to no significance to me. Did that mean that it had gained significance and a comforting effect because of Malfoy? It was an absurd thought but considering how this year seemed to be going I really couldn't rule anything out as impossible anymore.

I was participating in the dangerous and potentially deadly tri-wizard tournament, I was helping Draco Malfoy of all people with emotional problems including spending one morning being cried on and I kept getting strange, unknown feelings when I was around Draco, not to mention the weird thoughts about him.

Pushing the troubling notion to the back of my mind for contemplation at a later time, I carefully opened the door and distractedly glanced around the tower. I did a double take as I caught a glimpse of unmistakable platinum blonde hair and pale skin that could only mean... "Malfoy?!"

"Potter. Must you yell at me as soon as you arrive?" The aforementioned blonde spoke coolly reminding me of how he acted around the rest of the school. Was he trying to shut me out again?

"Sorry. You just surprised me is all."

Malfoy visibly relaxed at these words. "Oh ok. I thought you were annoyed that I was here..."He explained, sounding more like he usually did when we were alone together.

'Alone together...' The words resounded in my mind for some reason and, much to my dismay, a faint blush rose up my cheeks. I willed it away before Draco noticed despite the darkness surrounding the castle at this late hour, while seriously questioning my own sanity. 'Why should being alone with Malfoy make me blush?!'

When I felt my face had cooled sufficiently to be considered normal, I made my way over to the other boy and sat down beside him, looking out at the view and speaking before I'd even realised it.

"Actually, I was kind of... hoping you'd be here..." I mumbled while my mind was in chaos. 'Was I?! Is that why I came here without even thinking about it?'

Mesmerising grey eyes that looked almost silver in the moonlight became almost impossibly wide and a slight blush appeared on the blonde boy's face as he stuttered "R-really? W-why?"

"Wanted to talk to you, I guess... I just found out something about the first task of the tournament." I told him, staring resolutely at the ground before me in front of me to avoid the captivating boy next to me but I could still see him in my peripheral vision.

"Oh yeah? What did you find out?" Draco asked, seeming to be a strange combination of worry and excitement as he looked at me.

"Why are you so eager?" I questioned, honestly bemused.

He looked a little guilty as he looked away from me, embarrassed. "I was... ummm... hoping that I could... help you with the tournament... somehow... I was really worried when your name was called out so... I wanted to help you... Sorry. It was stupid. I mean what help would I be anyway? Especially when you have Granger to help you. It was a stupid idea! I'd be of no use." Malfoy was now the one determined to avoid my gaze.

"One; The task is dragons. There is one for each of the champions. Ron knew but he didn't tell me..." What started as a look of worry on Draco's face turned to one of anger and he emitted a quiet growl which confused me but still brought a small smile to my face and I continued. "Two; I'm not entirely sure if I will have Hermione to help me since Ron is ignoring me and I'm not really sure where Hermione stands on the whole situation and three," I paused and lifted a hand to rest gently on Draco's face, turning his head to look at me, "I want you to listen really carefully to this last one. I would love if you would help me. I'm sure your help would be invaluable. Don't say you'd be no use because it's completely untrue. You're one of the most intelligent people I know." I spoke emphatically, trying to make him believe it purely through the strength of my own belief.

His blush had been steadily darkening as I spoke so by this point his entire face could easily have been likened to a strawberry and I couldn't deny that he looked very cute. I could see an internal battle going on behind those steely but surprisingly soft eyes and I couldn't keep up with the flurry of emotion flitting rapidly across his face. Once again, my body bypassed my brain and acted on it's own to gently stroke the blonde's cheek and before I could even react, he had stood up and bolted through the door and away from the tower.

With my hand still raised from touching the Draco's cheek, I sat dumbstruck for several moments before dropping my hand back down to my side and trying to ignore the warm, tingling feeling that it had and the nagging voice in my brain telling me that Draco's skin had been soft and smooth and warm... I mulled over the interaction with Draco. I must have made him uncomfortable... I guess it is weird to go around caressing guys' cheeks... Why did even do it in the first place?! I was just so shocked by the words Malfoy had spoken about himself and I had been desperate to make him see the falseness of them. I hadn't thought about how it might make Malfoy feel... 'Stupid Potter!' I thought to myself, slowly standing and trudging back back to the Gryffindor tower, all thoughts of the tournament temporarily dispelled from my mind.

**Broken Like An Angel**

The next chapter should be good but it's going to be quite long... It will be focused almost completely on Draco though. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**This is an important chapter for the story so it's longer than usual and I'm really not sure about how I wrote this so reviews on this one would really great so I know if you think I wrote the scene ok.**

**Quietstar:** (I would have sent you a PM like I do everyone else but since you don't have an account I couldn't.) I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and if you thought that was long you're in for a surprise with this one and the next one - They're really long! (For my chapters at least.) You didn't have to wait too long for this one and I hope it's as great as you thought it would be. :)  
Thank you very much for your review. :D

Read, review and enjoy. Reviews make me very happy! :D

**Broken Like An Angel**

Chapter 14  
No PoV

As Draco saw the familiar head of messy black hair walk over to Weasley, clearly angry, and began yelling, started to mentally prepare himself. Despite their rapid progress behind closed doors, he had to make sure that nothing changed around everyone else.

There was no way of knowing what the consequences of other people knowing about their... friendship(?) would be but Draco was positive it would not be good. Especially depending on who exactly it was that found out... So Draco had to make sure that, by the time Harry reached him, he was fully prepared to act as Malfoy, Potter's enemy. That required insulting the boy he loved, probably hurting the boy he wanted to protect and most likely himself as well and all for the sake of appearances and self-preservation. Cowardly as it was, Draco would rather act like he hated Harry in public than risk facing his father if he found out that he was getting closer to Harry. If he had to endure a repeat of the summer, Draco was not sure he would survive it. The agony was more than he could stand and the emotional pain was even worse. The guilt, shame and misery would probably drive him insane before he died from his injuries. So for his own safety, he was purposely hurting the boy he loved. 'Pathetic...' he thought with disgust.

"Why so tense Potter?" The blonde jeered. Potter just ignored him and continued walking and, as much as he wished he could. Draco couldn't just let him go. Malfoys did not let themselves be ignored.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last 10 minutes in this tournament." Malfoy taunted, jumping down from the tree he had been sitting in and sauntering over to the angry black haired boy.

Honestly, his heart was breaking a little more with each word his own traitorous lips uttered and he was repulsed by the idea of doing such friendly things as gambling with the man who he was reluctantly referring to as his father – only in the most strictly biological sense of the word was that title valid.

"He disagrees. He thinks you won't last 5." The blonde continued, forcing a chuckle and looking away from the boy in front of him to hide the guilt and pain in his eyes at saying these things although, on second thought, perhaps it would be better he see so he would know that these were just lies he was forced to spew to keep up appearances. For him to see this though would be to publicly show weakness which he just couldn't do.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy." Harry spat as though the mere thought of the man left a bad taste in his mouth, shoving the other boy in the chest to emphasise his point. Despite the situation, Draco couldn't deny the pleasant shiver that Harry's touch sent down his spine. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic."

All the happiness the blonde had gained as Harry had insulted his so-called father vanished. He could see a hint of apology in the other boy's eyes but it did nothing to fend off the hurt and genuine physical pain he felt after hearing his own thoughts confirmed by the one person he had begun to trust. His chest ached like someone was trying to crush his heart and he took a step back, breath hitching for a few seconds before returning erratically. Trying to hold back tears that longed to shed, he forced back the hurt and summoned all the anger he could find.

"Pathetic..." Malfoy finally managed to mutter, drawing his wand to send a mild curse to the source of his current distress but his attention was drawn away from the messy haired boy by yelling nearby and the next thing he knew the world was bigger and was moving rapidly up and down around him. He couldn't understand what exactly was going on.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned." Mad Eye Moody, who was now in front of him, said.

After that Draco paid no attention to the deputy headteacher, panic beginning to take over his senses. Then he watched in dread as Moody, pulled the front of a boy's (he thought it was Goyle but, in his current situation, didn't really care) trousers and levitated him in. The panic started to overwhelm him as he saw himself fall past pants and bare legs. His vision was going a little blurry and his breathing had sped up to almost hyperventilation. 'Is this what a panic attack feels like?' He wondered briefly. Bits of memories began to swim around in his head; yelling, pain, guilt, shame and self-loathing fought for space in his mind.

Then suddenly he could feel cool air on his overheated skin and his head snapped up. Students were standing around him, laughing and pointing. He felt thoroughly humiliated. Making one last ditch attempt to retain some semblance of dignity, he shouted "My father will hear about this!" Honestly, he prayed to any god there may be that the elder Malfoy never heard anything about this. Seeing Moody move towards him, the usually pristine boy tried to run around the tree he had previously be perched in so calmly only to be caught by a hand gripping painfully tight around his wrist. Then hot, disgusting breath in his ear and a hissed warning that made his skin crawl and his heart almost beat out of his chest before he escaped and ran like his life depended on it.

He heard the former Auror yell "I could tell you stories about your father that could curl even your greasy hair, boy!" and just kept running. Running away from the humiliation and the laughter, the panic and fear and mostly away from the people who had seen him so weak. But he couldn't escape the humiliation and fear... and the memories...Only once he had reached the Astronomy tower, the place he felt safest in the whole school, and closed the door firmly behind him did he slump down against the wall and even begin to consider the words Moody had spoken.

"_Don't forget that your father knows what you do at school. He has... connections. Lucius thinks Harry Potter is getting far too close to finding out your... little secret. The Dark Lord isn't happy about it."_

Draco would never forget the first time he had heard that warning from his father...

**Broken Like An Angel**

After Draco had run away from them, the crowd had dispersed and Moody ordered Harry to follow him. Almost jogging to keep up, the boy followed him to what he supposed was the ex-Auror's office though his thoughts were still with Malfoy. At first Harry had h found it kind of funny when the Slytherin had been turned into a ferret but then he remembered that, despite the act, that was not the arrogant, cruel and absolutely infuriating Malfoy who probably deserved such treatment. Malfoy had changed and the miserable, haunted, self-conscious Draco certainly didn't deserve it. This new Malfoy needed support, comfort and reassurance that Harry intended to give him though he still couldn't understand why he wanted to help him so much. Lost in thought, he almost didn't notice that they had arrived at their destination.

The room was relatively small and quite gloomy even though it was still rather bright outside. The weather would soon start to worsen as they got closer to winter and he absent mindedly realised that Moody would probably need some candles once winter weather really set in.

As Moody started to talk, Harry tried to focus on the first task and how he was going to deal with a dragon. He'd been trying not to think about it, which had proved reasonably simple with the effective distraction of a certain blonde haired Slytherin, because, quite frankly, he had no idea what to do and every time he thought about it he panicked. How was he, a 14 year old boy, supposed to defeat a dragon?! None of the spells he had learnt so far would work. He had considered a spell such as Petrificus Totalus but there was a high chance that it wouldn't work for such a large creature as a dragon. Harry turned his attention back to what Mad-eye was saying, knowing that it might be important to both completing the task and to actually surviving it.

Moody was talking about playing to his strengths but the only thing that came to mind was his skill at Quidditch though he couldn't see how that would help him and told the man so. He laughed at the boy's apparent naivete and proceeded to tell him about a spell called Accio. It sounded like a great spell and Harry was sure it would be very helpful but he didn't have the time, patience or concentration to listen to him explain it. He was sure that Draco was more upset than he had let on and he had an undeniable urge to find him. He quickly told Mad-eye that he would research the spell in the library and teach himself and that he would ask if he had any questions and was excused from the dreary office.

**Broken Like An Angel**

With a cloudy mind, Draco emerged from his memory to find himself standing in front of the railing and leaning dangerously far over it. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there yet he wasn't surprised. As the thought about it, it started to make more and more sense. No one wanted him at Hogwarts and no one would care if he wasn't there anymore and there was nowhere else he could go. All that he would find at home was his father's abuse and his mother's feeble attempts at caring for him. It would be so simple to lean a little bit further and then just let go. Only once or twice before had he considered suicide, usually after a particularly brutal beating or rough... session with his father as a way to escape the pain and stop it happening again, but now that he was there and it would be so easy he found it a difficult temptation to resist. He wondered why he was trying to resist it at all when messy black hair and captivating emerald eyes entered his mind.

Harry. Would Harry care if he toppled over this railing and fell to his death on the ground below? They had been getting on better but that didn't mean that he would actually be bothered if the blonde was not around anymore. They probably weren't close enough that he would find it at all difficult to forget about him. He knew he'd been in love with Harry for a while now but he also knew that Harry didn't feel the same way about him so was it really worth continuing his horrible life for him? Just to be around him without an actual relationship?

The feeling of strong arms wrapping around his waist and tugging him backwards pulled him out of his thoughts. He was dragged a few feet away before the arms retracted and left him wanting them back though a hand remained on his arm. Regardless of the fact that he already knew who it was (only one person could cause that warm and tingly feeling wherever he touched), he turned to face the other boy and saw that there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and his breathing was unusually quick but it did nothing to decrease his attractiveness. The messy black hair and bright green eyes that had been in his thoughts were right in front of him, their eyes meeting as he turned.

"What are you doing here?" Draco breathed, unable to think properly under the intense stare of those mesmerising eyes.

"I had a feeling something was wrong so I got away from Moody as soon as I could and ran here. Just in time by the looks of things. What the hell were you doing?!"

'So that's why he's out of breath...' Draco thought offhandedly.

"Nothing... Just... looking at the view." The blonde mumbled.

"The only view you'd have from there is of the grass!" Harry yelled and Draco winced slightly at his raised voice. Seeming to notice this, the Gryffindor lowered his voice and calmed down. "Is it to do with the nightmares?"

Searching his face for traces of anger or any other emotion that might mean he was trying to trick him then, finding only kindness, nodded slowly.

"Can you please tell me what they're about? It'll be good for you to tell someone and i'll be able to help you better if I know what the problem is."

After the flashback he had just had, the feelings of paranoia had become stronger again making Draco even more unsure about telling Harry.

"I can't... He'll know... And then it will happen all over again." He stuttered, fear evident in his voice.

"No it won't. Hogwarts is the safest place for you. Nothing will happen to you because I won't let it. I won't let anyone hurt you Draco." Harry enthused. Draco thought his heart might have stopped beating for a moment before it started trying to beat right out of his chest. His eyes went wide and his face went bright pink as he took in what Harry had said and repeated it over and over in his mind trying to remember it forever. He couldn't remember his name ever sounding so good when spoken by anyone else.

"You promise?" Draco asked shyly, feeling very childish but not caring.

A brilliant smile spread across Harry's face and he lightly ruffled the boy's soft blonde hair making said blonde's blush darken and his feeling of childishness increase tenfold yet he couldn't stop the fluttering feeling in his stomach despite the slight fear that remained in his mind. "I absolutely promise that I, Harry Potter, will not let anything or anyone hurt you, Draco Malfoy." He spoke very formally, making it sound like an official vow.

Immediately, he felt safer. If Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the boy he loved, said he'd protect him, what could possibly hurt him? He was sure that as soon as he left the other boy's presence he would feel in danger again but in this moment with Harry still touching his arm and vowing to protect him, he felt completely safe.

"It's... my father. He's always been quite strict and he uses... physical punishment to correct my behaviour but this summer... it got worse. He... He..." Draco couldn't say it. It was too hard to admit that he had been defiled, emotionally tortured and broken. He couldn't tell Harry he had been raped. Despite all that he had been through with the Dark Lords so far, Harry was still innocent and Draco didn't want him to know that he was tainted. He didn't want Harry to know that his innocence had been ripped from him. If he knew, he'd be disgusted and then this strange friendship they had would vanish.

As if reading his mind, Harry moved closer to him and reassured him. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm not going to just abandon you no matter what you say."

Once again searching the other boy's eyes for any trace of deceit and finding none, Draco took a deep breath in and began to speak again. "Over the summer, my father... he raped me." The blonde mumbled, looking resolutely away from the black haired boy. He didn't think he could bare to see the hatred, pity and disgust. He was shocked to feel arms wrap tightly around him in an embrace. Panic rose up for a second or two before he reminded himself that this was not his father. His father would never hug him so comfortingly or hug him at all really. This was Harry Potter, the boy he loved. The panic ebbed slowly away and Draco revelled in the feeling of being hugged by Harry.

"Oh Draco, i'm so sorry. How could he do that?! The sick bastard! Next time I see him, I'm going to kill him!" Harry growled and Draco felt panic rise up again.

"No! You can't! He'd know that I told you! He can't find out that you know! That's why I didn't want to tell you. Father has ways of knowing what's happening in this school. He told me before the term started that he'd know exactly what I was doing this year... It's my fault anyway so there's nothing you can do about it. He raped me as punishment so I deserved it every time..."

"Every time? This happened more than once?! Don't say it's your fault! This couldn't possibly be your fault. Nothing you could ever do would make rape a suitable punishment. Ever. What did he tell you'd done wrong?" Harry demanded.

Still keeping his gaze anywhere but on Harry, Draco yet again mumbled an answer, uncomfortable with how this conversation was going. He was telling the black haired boy far too much. "It's because... I'm gay."

"You're gay?" The other wizard repeated and the blonde tried to prepare himself for what was almost definitely coming. "That's it?! That is absolutely not a reason to rape someone! That's absolutely ridiculous! It doesn't matter if you're gay or straight, rape is rape and rape is illegal." Harry stated his tone leaving no room for argument.

Unbeknownst to him, while Draco was enjoying the closeness they had at that moment and the utterly euphoric feeling of having shared his biggest and darkest secret and having been accepted by the guy he loved, Harry was absolutely livid. How dare Lucius rape his own son and then somehow brainwash him into thinking that it was his own fault just for being who he is! There were no words to explain how angry he was right now and it took all of Harry's willpower not to go and hunt the elder Malfoy down right now and slaughter him – with his bare hands, no magic. He could scarcely imagine what the summer must have been like for Draco; beatings, rape and even just living with the seemingly distant and cold Malfoys generally. He was pulled from his musings by a hesitant voice from very close to him.

"Harry. Harry! You're squashing me. Can you please hug me a little less tightly please?" Draco whined and Harry realised that his thoughts had led him to almost suffocate the other boy. Letting go completely, he moved back slightly, apologising all the while.

"We should probably head back to our dorms now anyway. It'll be time for dinner soon and we shouldn't show up together." The blonde said, a little forlorn at the idea of leaving Harry's side. With Harry he was safe – he had promised to protect him – but away from it, that feeling of safety and warmth left him with only guilt, anxiety and emptiness. Then something occurred to him. "You won't tell anyone about this, right?" He pleaded.

"Of course not! I'll take it to my grave if that's what you want!" Harry replied, dismayed at the mere notion.

The idea of Harry's death made Draco feel cold and miserable but he pushed it aside; Harry was fine and standing right there in front of him. "Thank you." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." The black haired wizard said awkwardly before turning and walking away.

"Yeah, see you." Draco replied, slightly glumly. 'Really soon, I hope...'

**Broken Like An Angel**

Sorry about the ending. I really don't like it but I wasn't sure how to end this chapter...


End file.
